


What we do not regret...

by telophase



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short doujinshi based on a drabble about Princess Tutu by octopedingenue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we do not regret...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopedingenue/gifts).



Based on octopedingenue's [drabble _What we do not regret..._](http://octopedingenue.livejournal.com/505377.html?thread=1384993#t1384993).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to octopedingenue for allowing me to use her drabble for this, which was an exercise to get myself geared back up into drawing comics back in 2006.
> 
> Done entirely in MangaStudio 3.0 EX.


End file.
